Clan:Masters Templar/Elite Guard
General The Elite Guard is a specialized team under the direction of the clan leaders and appointed only by the clan owner. All positions and promotions within the team are given by the clan owner only. This team is equivelent to that of the C.I.A. and Secret Service of the United States. This team is responsible for Clan security against all threats internal and external to the clan as well as compile threatening intellegence from internal and external sources. Staff Director (Chief Knight): OPEN #Open Master Knights: OPEN #Open #Open Senior Knights: OPEN #Open #Open #Open #Open Full Knights: OPEN #Open #Open #Open #Open #Open #Open #Open #Open Junior Knights : OPEN #Open #Open #Open #Open #Open #Open #Open #Open #Open #Open #Open #Open #Open #Open #Open #Open Requirements *Runescape Level **Must have no prior discipline actions by Jagex. **Must follow all rules by Jagex. **Must stay clear of drama within the game. *Clan Level **Must have no prior discipline actions by any clan Leader or Officer. **Must follow all clan rules. **Must stay clear of drama within the clan. *Character Level **Must have good knowledge of Jagex Rules. **Must have good knowledge of Clan Rules. **Must know the clans chain of command staff. **Must be familiar and proficient with the following locations. ***The Runescape Forum. ***The Clan Thread ***The Clan Home Page ***The Clan Wikia Page ***The Clan Website Characteristics * *In-Game **Must stay out of disputes and avoid entertaining verbal attacks by others. **Must maintain silence in open chat (will use private chat only). **Will do nothing to draw attention to themselves. **Will remain obsevant at all times and watchful of all chat avenues. *In-Clan **Will never talk in clan chat unless addressed by a leader. (May use clan chat if necessary to have another member add them for Private Chat Conversations) **Will always use Private Chat to communicate with others. **Will enforce all Jagex and Clan rules in clan chat. **Will enforce all rules upon officers and ensure they are upholding proper officer conduct in the clan. *Personal **Will not make friends in the clan below the clan leaders. **Will not ask for or recieve help, assistance, money, or items from any clan member other than the leaders. **Will work their characters skills and stats according to the clans leadership direction only. **Will be active in the clan (5 days a week, 8 hours a day minimum). Rank Structure The rank structure of the Elite Guard is unique. It is designed that the title itself has authority over all members of the clan except for the leaders regardless of rank symbol. The ranks among the Guard is to identify ones level within the Guard and not level within the clan. The current structure among the Guard allows for 31 positions. The Guard is made up of Knights in the following order Highest to Lowest ranks. Chief Knight - Deputy Owner *Reports Directly to the Clan Owner Master Knight - Overseer *Reports Directly to the Chief Knight as well as the Clan Leaders Senior Knight - Coordinator *Reports Directly to the Master Knights as well as the Master Knight, Department Leaders and Clan Leaders Full Knight - Organiser *Reports Directly to the Senior, Master, and Chief Knights as well as the Department Leaders and Clan Leaders. Junior Knight - Administrator *Reports Directly to the Full Senior, Master, and Chief Knights as well as the Department Managers, Leaders and Clan Leaders. Promotions & Demotions In the guard, seniority is the key factor in promoting the knights. If a knight is ready to move up in rank, he/she may be moved up only if the next level rank is open. If the next highest rank is not available, the knight will remain at their current level until the next highest is availabale. Also, each rank has a certain number of spots available.'' ie; Senior Knight has 4 spots available. If there is a Master Knight spot open, the number 1 Senior Knight would be offered to move to the number 2 Master Knight spot and would remain until the number 1 Master Knight spot comes open.'' If a knight for any reason is demoted for disciplinary reasons or for lack of Knighthood Chilvaric Orders, the Knight will be stripped of his/her knighthood and be placed back into clan general population. There is no probation period, there is no chances, there is no warnings. 1st offense regardless of severity will result in the knights removal from the Guard. Job Description A Knight of the Elite Guard has sworn their Runescape life to the clan. Once a Knight comes online, their entire objective is to function for the clan. They will do the following from the time they come online until they log off in the exact order. #Address each officer thats online in Private Chat if that officer needs assistance in anything at that moment. The Knight will start working from top down in the following order. If the highest officer has nothing at that time, the knight then moves on to the next officer in line until each officer has been addressed. Once all officers have been addressed, the knight will work on a personal priority list for the clan listed later in this section. If an officer enters clan chat during the knights personal priority work, the knight will immediately stop what they are working and address the newly entered officer in private chat if they need assistance. #*Chief Knight #*Master Knight #*Senior Knight #*Clan Leader #*Clan Assistant Leader #*Clan Deputy Leader #*Clan Department Leader #*Clan Department Manager #*Clan Assistant Department Manager #*Clan Department Officer #Answer all calls from officers in the clan. At anytime a Knight may be called upon by a clan officer for assistance. This could range from in-game help to assisting the officer in their duties in what ever department their in. So a Knight could be called upon to help a recruiting officer, or be called upon to assist in an event. If the Knight is working on a task given them by another officer when asked to assist an officer, the Knight must be respectful to the newly requesting officer by informing them what they are currently working on and for who. The knight must complete what task is asked by the Higher ranking Officer. Then return to complete the task for the lower ranking Officer. #Work on personal priority. The knight must work on a priority list at all times. This list must be followed in for following order. #*Clan Citadel (Post Progress on the Thread) #*Hold Events that will collect resources for the clan. (If no participants, the Knight can solo this and post it on the thread) (Ensure that the Knights Friends Chat is used for this). #*Recruit, and Orientate new members to the clan. #*Continue reading all associated pages relevent to the clan to become more knowledgable. #*Ensure to post a bump on our thread.